Sawawa Hiyorimi/Anime Appearance
Episode List of Episodes were this character appear. Ep#1 Princess Resurrection Ep 1.JPG|Princess Resurrection 1212.JPG|Sawawa eating Parfait Ww.JPG|Sawawa removing the woods Sww.JPG|Sawawa helping Flandre In the beginning of the series she was shown eating parfait in a cafe. When she was arrive at the mansion she started to clean the house before Hime comes home. She notice someone is coming and see Flandre carrying a luggage and decided to help her. Ep#2 Princess Destruction Ep2.JPG| Princess Destruction Answer.JPG|Sawawa asked by Hime Shopping.JPG|Sawawa is going out to do some shopping Inside.JPG|Hiro locked the gate Burn down.JPG|Sawawa enjoy the scene While Sawawa is busy cleaning the house Hime ask her were is Hiro, She tell Hime that Hiro is go to school. When sawawa is go out and do some shopping she leave the house to Flandre and said '' Flan-chan, I need to go shopping i will leave the house to you''. After shopping she was shocked when she see the house totally wrecked up when suddenly Hiro forced her to go outside. In the scene were the fire is burning the mansion sawawa watch the house burn down. Ep#3 Princess Rampage Ep3.JPG|Princess Rampage 2222.JPG|Sawawa with Flandre serving Hime Shopping 12.JPG|Sawawa going out to buy something 0099.JPG|Sawawa thinking if that women is a guest Aww.JPG|Sawawa with Hiro and Flandre While they serving Hime, hime said she need more servants and sawawa doesnt know what is really happening so she tought that they not enough to serve hime. Sawawa is gonna do some shopping and in her way she see a women with a bike name Riza heading to the mansion and sawawa think that maybe that girl is a guest of Hime and when she try to go back Hiro stop her and said he will take care of everything. And then sawawa continue on shopping. In the last scene Sawawa shown serving Hime again with flandre and hiro. Ep#5 Princess Bloodline ep5.JPG|Princess Bloodline gud moody.JPG|Sawawa see Hiro is in a good mood dinner.JPG|Sawawa asking Hime what is she like for dinner When sawawa see Hiro she ask him to help her for the dinner and notice that Hiro is in the good mood today. At night she ask hime what she like for dinner but hime tell her that she will have a day off. Ep#6 Princess Alliance Ep6.JPG|Princess Alliance 016.JPG|Sawawa after she clean the backyard 044.JPG|Sawawa calling Sherwood, Sherwood chan 063.JPG|Sawawa thinking what will their breakfast 066.JPG|Sawawa ask Hiro if he could do the garden after school 067.JPG|Sawawa cleaning while the vines start to move 069.JPG|Sawawa is going out to shopping 112.JPG|Sawawa sense something 113.JPG|Sawawa distracted by the Parfait 115.JPG|Sawawa enjoy the parfait given to her by the costumers While cleaning the backyard Hiro arrive with someone and then she went to the house to prepare a tea to the visitor. While sherwood and hime is in the house she serve their tea and call sherwood, sherwood chan. In the morning she was seen cleaning again and when hiro is going to school she ask him if he could do the garden after school. When the vines started to move she decide to do some shopping. In the Dandy Cafe she was seen sense something when the mansion explode but she was destructed by the parfait. The two costumers gave their parfaits to sawawa and she was seen happy about it. Ep#7 Princess Electricity Ep7.JPG|Princess Electricity 258.JPG|Sawawa computing their Electric bill 156.JPG|Sawawa holding the electric bill list 251.JPG|Sawawa asking Flandre if she using the electricity too much 252.JPG|Sawawa tell flandre that use the electricity wisely 183.JPG|Sawawa standing with Flandre 253.JPG|Sawawa thanking Hime for liking her food 00226.JPG|Sawawa see Riza is coming 00227.JPG|Sawawa ask by Riza to bring her a food 254.JPG|Sawawa walking in the hall way 255.JPG|Sawawa pushing a cart with the food 256.JPG|Sawawa arrive at the living room 257.JPG|Sawawa see the living room is deserted In the living room she was seen computing their electric bill and see their bill is too much. She say to hime that she will not use to much electricity again but hime say she is not the one who use the electricity too much and hime look to flandre. After Hime eat her meal she was seen standing with Flandre when suddenly Riza came and ask her if she could get her a food and sawawa go to the kitchen and get her food. But when she arrive at the living room with riza's food she see Hime and the others disappears.